


My brothers keeper

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Hell Hounds, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Sam and Dean had been the ones to die in that explosion instead of Jo and Ellen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brothers keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an older story I wrote long before I got here. I hope that you'll like this one.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he ran away from the ever louder thumps of the hounds feet on the wet concrete behind him. It was clearly faster than himself, but he wasn't going to let that hound tear into his a second time without a fight.

This really wasn't supposed to happen.

Something caught his foot when he stepped wrong, and there was no stopping himself. Once he was moving, he was moving, and he was sprawled on the concrete in seconds.

Oh God why did this have to happen?

'' Dean!''

'' No, Stay back!'' He shouted, looking up to see that they, of course, hadn't listened to him. Jo was stalking towards him, gun raised, and ready to shoot. Sam, however, was farther behind her, running at full speed towards him.

_Please, just do what I say._

Jo was shooting the hell hound, firing round after round of rock salt into the beast. It looked like the beast was finally backing off, and Jo let her guard down to look over her shoulder at Dean. That... That was a big mistake, for there was a second hound, and it was bounding straight towards her. She couldn't see it from where she was, but Sam and Dean could clearly see the way that it's paws dug into the watery surface on the concrete.

'' Jo! Get back!'' Sam was running towards her, dropping his gun as he reached her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back to push her towards her mother, but he wasn't fast enough for himself. The hound was to fast, and was on him in a mere second.

'' NO!'' Dean screamed, watching as Sam fell. He hit the ground running, but never reached him before the hounds claws could sink into his side.

'' Sam!''

'' GAAHHHHHHH!'' The pain was excruciating, and there was no way that the wound wouldn't be fatal. Blood sprayed up from the long gashed, and coated the side of Sam's face as he made to push the creature off of himself.

'' Get away from him!'' Dean shouted, shooting off one round. It was all that it took to send the hound running. Jo was already by Sam's side, trying to pull him up herself, but finding that she couldn't.

'' Dean. We've gotta move him.'' Jo said.

'' I know, I know.'' Dean said, stowing the gun away in his jacket. God, there was so much blood, it was making him sick to his stomach. Sam was making the most painful sound he thought he'd ever heard him make, and Dean had never prayed more in his life to take that pain away and force it upon himself. Dean's ears perked at the sound of a second hound, and he knew he had to act fast. He quickly wrapped a hand up under Sam's shoulder's, and then went to push one up under his knees. It was going to be tough, but he had to get Sam somewhere safe. So he used all his will power to force himself back up with Sam held close.

The scream that escaped Sam's throat after that move made Dean want to die right there. Pushing all emotions aside, he forced himself to start running, or at least speed walk towards where Ellen was standing. She'd managed to get one of the store's door's open, and was waiting with a bag of salt in hand to block off the door. Jo was running behind them, and had her gun ready to shoot anything that would come after them. They got lucky this time, the hell hounds were farther behind them then he'd originally thought. Thanks to the adrenalin pumping in his veins, he was able to reach the door with Sam and Jo before the hounds had gotten within five feet of them. Sam was whimpering painfully against his chest, hand pressed hard against his side, but it didn't do any good to stop the blood from seeping through. It was just flowing around his hand, splattering on the floor around him as Dean ran towards the counter. He bent over, trying to carefully set Sam down. He hit the ground, and if it hadn't been for the back of the counter Sam would've fallen back.

'' Jo, get the windows!' Ellen shouted, spreading the salt around the door. She had grabbed a chain, and had the door's locked up tight with the line of salt running thickly in front of it. Jo had already salted the window, and was walking back towards them with a worried look in her eyes. She was watching Sam, who was still whimpering painfully as he tried to push himself up. Dean helped him, getting him set into a sitting position as he moved over to his other side.

'' Sam. I need to see it.'' Dean said, pulling at Sam's hand to get a look at the wounds. He didn't argue, already in too much pain to handle. Dean pulled his crimson soaked hand back, and immediately forced it back when blood came spurting out of the wound. Sam's eyes found there way up to look into Dean's, and he could see the fear in his eyes. There was so much of it that it was overflowing.

Sam knew what was going to happen just as much as Dean did.

Why did it have to happen this way?

 

\---

 

'' It's going to be ok Sam. We can get through this.''

Dean was right by his brothers side as Ellen worked to wrap an ace bandage with tons of gauze tight around Sam's side. The grip Sam had on his hand was shaky, but it never faltered. When the wrap would pass over the large wound Sam would gasp in pain, and his grip would tighten and shake even more, but Dean never said a word about it. If it was comforting to him, then he was going to let Sam be.

'' Curse this stupid thing.'' Jo mumbled, hitting the old trucker style radio when nothing happened. She'd been trying to get the thing to work to get through to Bobby for at least thirty minutes, but nothing was working.

'' Just give it some time.'' Dean said, turning just enough to see Jo.

'' Why don't you just go help her?'' Ellen asked, reaching over for the clips to secure the ace bandage.

'' No. Sam need's me right now.'' Dean said, giving his brothers hand a reassuring squeeze.

'' Just go Dean.'' Sam rasped. His voice sounded so weak. '' I'll be just fine.''

'' Don't lie to me Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' It's Sam, Dean.'' Sam said, voice shaking as he pulled his hand from his brothers grip. '' And I'm not lying. So go.'' Sam said.

'' I'll keep an eye on him.'' Ellen said, hoping that offering to look after him would get Dean moving. It seemed to work, because Dean finally pushed himself off the floor, and slowly walked over towards Jo. Jo stepped aside for Dean to do his handy work, and it only took about five minutes, and a bit of cursing before Dean had the thing working right. Taking the speaker into his hand, he sent out the message that they'd been told to use, and then waited for a response.

It wasn't even a minute before Bobby's voice came through.

'' What's the matter Dean?'' Bobby asked.

'' Bobby..... It's.... It's Sam, Bobby. It's pretty bad.'' Dean said, suddenly realizing that his throat was growing tight. It was hard for him to breath. This must've been what pure terror and panic felt like.

'' It's alright Dean. That's why I'm hear.'' Bobby said. '' So what's the plan Dean?''

'' I...'' Dean held the receiver away from him, finding that he had no clue what to do from here. It was so hard. His brother lay dying, bleeding to death if not on the outside then internally. He was going to loose his brother a second time, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Now truth be told, if Lucifer was that desperate for his vessel he'd just bring him back, but they couldn't prove if it was all a lie to get to them.

'' Dean? What's the plan?'' Bobby asked again.

'' Bobby, I honestly don't know.'' Dean said. There was a pat on his shoulder, and when Dean turned he saw that Ellen was standing there. Jo had left his side to go sit with Sam. It looked like she had him locked in a pretty interesting one sided conversation. He was at least trying to respond by shaking his head, or waving his free hand around. Ellen slid the receiver out of Dean's hand, and said something to Bobby that had to do with Cass. Castiel had disappeared when they'd arrived, and none of them had seen him since they'd arrived. Ellen told Bobby about how he'd told them he'd seen reapers all over the place. Then he just took off, and al of them had a right idea that it was thanks to Lucifer that they couldn't find the angel up their sleeve. The thought of Cass was making Dean's heart drop even further than it already had. Even if Cass was with them, he couldn't help Sam. He'd already told them he couldn't help Bobby when he'd become paralyzed in that wheelchair, so what could he do for Sam's own wound?

'' That's not a good thing.'' He heard Bobby say over the radio.

'' Why's that?'' Ellen asked.

'' I believe that your old pal Lucifer is trying to summon Death.'' Bobby said.

'' Death. As in a reaper Death?'' Dean asked, taking the receiver away from Ellen. '' Isn't Death all around us, because I know that I've died several times already.'' Dean said.

'' No. I mean the horseman, the pale rider himself. believe that he'd going to bring him up, and he's taking the town with it.'' Bobby said.

'' OK then. How do we stop it?''

 

\---

 

Sam was fading. He couldn't stop shaking no matter what they'd tried. His skin was cold when you touched him, and so pale that they bet if you held a white sheet up to him the sheet would be darker. He was going to die soon, and there was no way that Dean could stop it.

'' We have to make our move soon. We know where he's going to be, and we have the gun to kill him.'' Jo said, her gaze flicking between her mother, and the brothers sitting on the floor. She could barely look at Sam now, already knowing it was to late to save him.

'' We still have to get past the hell hounds, and try to get Sam out in one piece.'' Ellen said, glancing over as well.

'' Stretcher maybe?'' Jo suggested, hoping that maybe there was a way to get him out. She really didn't want to see a good friend die tonight. The look that passed over her mothers face proved that there was nothing to use to carry him out. They were left empty handed, and out of options. '' Well then, maybe Dean can carry him?''

'' Like I said before. Even if we can get him out, we still go head to head with a dozen hell hounds who are locked on our scents.'' Ellen said, trying to see the big picture. The thought of loosing both the fight, and a hunter was high. There was no easy way out of this one, and there was no way that those hell hounds would just let up.

'' There has to be a way.'' Jo said, eyeing her mother like she was the devil herself. '' We aren't leaving them here.''

'' Stop... Please.'' Sam's weak voice caught everyone off guard, and drew their attention straight to him. His breath was coming in quick little gasps, like he was fighting for every breath now, and his shaking would put an epileptic out of it's money.

'' Sammy?''

'' There's no way I'm getting out of here.'' Sam said, eyes locking on all three figures around him.

'' Sammy what are you talking about?'' Dean asked, his grip tightening on Sam's hand.

'' I can't move my legs.'' Sam said, looking down to the limp appendages. '' Can't even feel them actually.'' He admitted. '' My gut's are being held in by an ace bandage, and if it moves I'm a dead man. There's no way I'm moving.'' Sam said.

'' You can't just stay here Sam.'' Jo said.

'' I may not be able to move,'' Sam said, voice cracking as a shudder ran through his body,'' but I can do something about those hell hounds.''

'' What are you talking about?'' Ellen asked.

'' We have propane, rock salt, and iron. It's all that we need.''

'' To do what?'' Jo asked, already dreading what the answer was going to be.

'' We're going to build a bomb.'' Sam said.

'' No. Sam, don't even say that.'' Dean said, panic ebbing into his voice at the thought of his brother blowing himself to bits.

'' Those are hell hounds out there Dean. They have our scents, and they won't stop chasing you till you're their next meal.'' Sam said, voice shaking with emotion as he spoke.

'' We'll find another way Sam, but I'm not letting you blow yourself up.'' Dean said.

'' Dean. Do you have another plan? Do you have any other plan to stop those hounds, and save me?'' Sam asked. The look that passed Dean's face ripped at his heart. Dean knew what Sam was trying to do was the best option, but it was also something that neither brother wanted to do. Sam was the youngest, he wasn't supposed to make that kind of choice. That job was supposed to be left to Dean, but now it was wrenched from his hands, and dropped right into Sam's lap.

'' Sam... You can't.'' Dean whispered.

'' I can.'' Sam said. '' So let the dogs in, and I'll be waiting for them with my hand on the trigger.'' Sam's body shook with another tremer, and Dean threw an arm around his shoulder to pull him close.'' You'll make a break for it. Jump across to the other building while I draw them in.'' Sam said, his breath catching in his throat as he spoke. 

'' No. Sammy.'' Dean mumbled, his grip growing tighter around his brother.

'' It'll buy you guy's some time, or kill the mutts all together.'' Sam said, a laugh brewing at the end of his sentence.

'' Sam.'' Jo mumbled.

'' You can't be serious.'' Ellen said.

'' No, Sammy, you can't.'' Dean said, his own voice cracking. His brother had just signed his death warrant, and was handing himself over to the thing they were about to go stop.

'' Dean... This may be the last time that I'll ever be able to help you, or another hunter out at all. I think you better take it.'' Sam said, giving a weak squeeze to the hand that was holding his own. '' If it'll give us a shot at killing Lucifer, then I'll do what ever it takes Dean.''

'' No.'' Dean let a sound pass through his throat that was of pure grief. His hands were shaking as they held Sam close, savoring what little warmth his little brother's dying body still held.

'' Dean. This is my choice, and mine alone.'' Sam said. '' So let me take it, and put use to it.''

'' Sammy.'' Dean cleared his throat, running a hand over his face to wipe away the moisture that had fallen from his eyes.

'' Dean?''

'' Sam.... Sammy's right.'' Dean said, gaining a smile from his brother. It was weak, but it was still a genuine smile. '' Let's get to work.''

 

\---

 

The bombs were ready in under an hour. The wires were set, the buckets were filled, and Sam was holding the trigger in his hand. Jo couldn't help the look that passed her face when she saw the way his hand shook on the button. He wasn't going to last much longer. She hoped that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vein if he didn't live long enough to pull that trigger, but then again it would mean that he didn't die from a fiery explosion.

Ellen and Jo had already said their goodbyes to Sam, their hearts weighing heavily in their chest as they turned their backs on him to collect their gear. All that was left was for Dean to say goodbye, which all of them knew was going to take everything that he had in him.

'' Dean. It's time.'' Ellen said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

'' I know.'' Dean said, grief in his voice as he turned to Sam. He had turned even more pale than before, and Dean knew Sam wasn't going to live much longer. Dean slowly walked over to his brother, watching as Sam took short labored breaths. He looked up at Dean through half lidded eyes, and the pain that was there was so strong that Dean almost broke down there. He bent down, now at eye level with Sam.

'' Dean.'' Sam mumbled, voice so weak that it could barely be heard.

'' Sam.'' Dean reached out, gripping Sam's shoulder tightly as a smile crept up over his face. Dean wasn't going to be leaving that store either.

'' Dean.... Dean, no..''

'' Someone's gotta open the door for them Sam.'' Dean said. Jo and Ellen exchanged shocked looks behind them. Neither of them thought Dean would pull something like that. It did however make sense, because Sam had already said he wasn't moving. '' You're not going out alone Sammy.'' Dean said, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. Sam let a whimper pass his lips as tears start to fall from his eyes. The dam had broken, and the realization of what was about to happen smacked him dead in the face.

'' You two get going. This place is going to go up fast.'' Dean said. He reached into his jacket, gripping the colt tightly as he pulled it out.

'' Dean. You can't.'' Jo said.

'' I can.'' Dean said, handing over the gun. Jo took it, but immediately passed it off to her mother. '' Kick it in the ass for us.'' Dean said.

'' We will.'' Jo told him. She watched as Dean turned to go back, but spun around and before she knew it they were both in a lip lock. The kiss was passionate, and made Jo want to cry knowing she'd never feel this feeling again. The man was about to die. When Dean finally pulled back from the kiss, there was a single tear falling from Jo's eye. Dean wiped it away, flashing a soft smile.

'' I'll see you on the other side.'' Dean said.

'' Good luck.'' Jo said, and just like that she pulled away from him, and ran for the stairwell with her mother. That was the last that Dean would ever see of Jo, or Ellen. He wasted no time once they were gone, and went straight towards the door. He took the chain off first, letting it drop to the floor with a metal clunk. Then taking his foot he brushed the salt line away, leaving bloodied linoleum behind.

'' Dean?''

'' It's time Sammy.'' Dean said, stepping back over the wires. He stooped over, turning a valve on the propane to let the fumes into the air. Sam watched him the whole time, noting that black spots were starting to dance in his vision when he blinked. His entire body was starting to go numb, and he barely noticed when Dean finally took a seat next to him. He wrapped an arm around Sam, and pulled him close.

'' Sammy. You'll always be my little brother no matter what happens to us. I'll always love you like a brother.'' Dean said, feeling Sam's head loll to one side. It rested on Dean's shoulder, and never made another move.

'' Dean... It's the end.'' Sam mumbled, hearing the hounds barking as they approached the door. Dean looked up, watching as a shadow of sorts fell over the screened door. Then there was a shudder against his chest, and Sam fell silent.

'' Sam?'' Dean looked down, and his heart exploded in agony. Sam was completely limp now, just barely breathing, and his hand could no longer hold up the trigger. He took Sam's hand into his own, pressing his thumb over Sam's. They would end this together, just like they always had. '' Sammy?''

Sam took one final shuddering breath, and then his body went cold.

Dean felt the breath leave Sam's body, and there was no hiding the cry of pain that escaped his own lips.

'' Sam.... No.'' Dean held his brothers body close, hand tangled in his messy blood stained hair. '' It's OK Sammy.'' He was no longer in pain. That was what mattered. Sam wasn't hurting any longer. '' It'll be alright Sammy.'' Dean mumbled, and then the doors flew open.

The hounds took their time getting to them, letting Dean feel the last of Sam's body heat leave before they even dared to get close to him. When they did get close enough, they were close. As in the hound was right beside Dean's face. He could smell the horrid smell of sulfur in the hounds breath as it breathed on him. It ruffled his hair slightly, as well as Sam's from the other on beside him. Dean's hand tightened on Sam's, and he spoke words so full of malice and hate that he thought they alone would send him straight back to hell.

'' You're going straight back to hell you ugly bitches. I'll see you in HELL!''

Dean's thumb pressed over Sam's to activate the bomb. It blew sky high, and he never felt a thing. There was no pain, there was no burning, and there was no suffering. A quick and painless death in his eyes as he held his brother close. Silence fell, and then the darkness consumed them both.

 

\---

 

When his eyes opened again it wasn't in that burning store, but laid out on a bed.

Sam no longer felt any pain in his side, or in his head from blood loss. He felt relatively unharmed.

'' About time you woke up.'' Came a voice from his right.

Sam flew up on the bed, head whipping around to face none other than his own brother. Dean was standing in the doorway to the room, arm's crossed over his chest, and a huge grin playing across his face.

'' Dean? What the... but.... but how?''

'' I guess that Lucifer and Zachariah weren't lying when they said if we died they'd bring us back.'' Dean said. 

'' We died?''

'' Yes. Back in that store.'' Dean said, choosing to walk into the room.

'' But, what happened to Jo and Ellen?'' Sam asked, confusion making his mind wander. He didn't remember dying from the explosion. He remembered everything fading black, and then nothing. Just utter darkness.

'' Sam.'' Dean's head sunk at the mention of the mother and daughter team. Something had happened, and he didn't like the thought of what it was.

'' Dean, what happened to them?'' Sam asked.

'' They're dead Sammy.'' Dean said, voice cracking when he said his name.

_Dead. They're dead. But how?_

'' Dean. You're lying. They can't be dead.'' The look on Dean's face never wavered. '' They didn't die, right?''

'' Sam.'' A third voice joined them, and when he looked around his brother he saw Bobby sitting in his wheelchair at the doorway. His voice was heavy with grief, and he had heavy bags under his eyes from what had to be not sleeping for a few days. Just how long had they been gone? '' Your brothers right Sam. Jo and Ellen are both dead.'' Bobby said.

'' But.... What.... What killed them.'' Sam had to know what had killed them, already guessing that it had to have been Lucifer, or maybe a rogue hell hounds.

'' Death himself. Lucifer sacrificed them with the rest of the town.'' Bobby said.

'' I tried to save them.'' A fourth voice joined them, and heads turned to Deans side to see Castiel standing there. '' If I had only been sooner they wouldn't be dead.'' Cass said.

'' Even if you had been sooner, they were still goners.'' Dean said. '' From the sounds of it, they arrived just as he started the ritual.'' Dean said, grief heavy in his voice.

'' We failed.'' Sam said, voice broken and defeated. He could've stopped them. If he'd never gotten hurt in the first place maybe they'd still be alive.

Nothing could change that now.

Jo and Ellen were both dead, and it was _their_ fault.

Maybe they could make up for it. Maybe they could try to stop Lucifer another way, but that would never change what had happened that night. All of them had died that night, and the two who deserved to be alive were now gone, and the two people who never needed to be there were still on earth.

Sam and Dean guessed that it was the price you paid when you were the vessels made for the apocalypse.


End file.
